


Progression

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lust at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns all he needs to on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed...
> 
> EDIT: I changed Castiel's age from twelve to fourteen - its better for the next chapter this way. (10/01/2015)

At sixteen years of age, he’d learned everything he knew about sex and other related shit through the internet, so it only made sense to ‘give back’; he’d started a blog, a blog about his dick. 

The first few entries were boring masturbation stories; he spent more time explaining why his dick was hard than how he jerked off because it was garden variety wrap-right-hand-around-dick-and-jerk. But then he started experimenting; humping his bed naked (which caused friction burn), humping a pillow with his clothes still on (worked better but the fuckin’ zipper hurt like fuck), fucking into his fist (using lube made this fuckin’ sweet), he fondled his balls and pressed just behind them (fuck that was good shit), until finally he’d built up the courage to put a finger in his ass. It’d hurt that first time, he’d stolen his Mum’s Vaseline petroleum jelly because he’d read it made a good substitute for lube so that hadn’t been the problem, but he’d been in too much of a hurry. The burn had lasted late into the next day, it had been kinda nice despite the burn, and he’d waited a whole week before trying it again, going slower. He hadn’t managed to hit what some sites had called his ‘magic button’ but then they’d also said it was difficult when you were fingering yourself, and fuck but didn’t those words just get his dick going; fingering himself (he was putting his lubed up fingers into his asshole and stretching it, and it felt good). He was up to three fingers fitting snugly when he tired of that and needed more; his arm was fucked too because of the way he had to angle it to get his fingers up his ass, so he started researching things he could find in his house to fuck himself with. He started with his Mum’s hairbrush handle, and thank fuck his school had condom dispensers in the toilets, and then several different wooden spoon handles but none of them came anywhere near his ‘magic button’. Frustrated, and pissed off, he ignored his dick for a week or two until he couldn’t take the blue balls and jerked off garden variety style.

In that week things changed for him, their neighbour of his whole life moved out and a couple with their kid moved in; the wife had long blonde hair, blue eyes and really nice tits, the husband was alright but the kid, fuck he wanted to throw him to the ground and hump that pert little ass. Little Castiel was only fourteen years old and was in need of a babysitter after school; which happened to be on his way home, so naturally his parents had offered his services. And there was no fuckin’ way he was gonna say no! The kid had these big blue trusting eyes he wanted to darken with arousal, and these rosy little lips he just wanted to suck on until they were puffed up, and as he’d mentioned before a pert little ass he wanted to fuck his dick into. That night, after everyone was asleep, he knelt on his bed and fucked into his fist furiously as he imagined the things he would do to Little Castiel. But all in good time, first he had to get the kid to trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are Dean's blog entries after Cas moves in next door...

Fucking hell, a blue eyed Angel moved in next door today! Fuck he’s gorgeous! Pert little ass hugged snugly by his skinny jeans – shit, I just wanted to tackle him to the ground so I could rub off on him!

His parents don’t want their precious Angel staying alone at home in the afternoons, so I get to walk him home from school and stay with him until his mom gets home from work – thank you Lord for being good to me! I am going to take this opportunity to corrupt the little bastard until he is fucking begging for my dick up his ass!

\---

After the folks fell asleep last night, I coated my right hand in Vaseline, got onto my knees and fucked into my fist imagining it was my Angel’s ass – saw actual fucking stars when I blew my load! Had to change the bedding afterwards...

Dreamt about him: he was on his knees before me, those rosy little lips wrapped around my dick sucking me off like a champ while he played with my balls – I was so fucking hard when I woke up, never came so quickly before! Altho I know it’d take a lot of practice for him to get as good as he was in my dream, I’m willing to put up with his attempts if you know what I mean.

\---

Dudes, my little Angel just thinks he’s so damn smart . . . little shit! Sprouted some lame statistics about the chances of something happening to him on the walk home or during the hours he was alone at home – I wasn’t really listening to him, too caught up in staring at those lips; thinking about my dream last night.

And then the bastard tried to shut the fucking door in my face; saying I didn’t have to stay with him, that I could just pop in later to check on him. Got a lot of practice with things like that having a younger brother so he was no match for me; gave him a slap on the ass (THAT got me half hard, seeing the way his cheeks flushed red and his eyes widened got me the rest of the way) as punishment – fuck and now I keep thinking about putting him over my knee and spanking his bare ass! 

Even tho I really wanted to fucking jerk off in their house, I remembered that I was trying to get him to trust me and so I had to think about that one time I saw my Dad’s best friend naked to get my dick to go down. Later, my dick came out the second I got into my fucking room and I replayed that moment my hand came into contact with his ass, and the way he had blushed, and his wide sparkly eyes, and every other fucking moment I spent with him today – my orgasms have been fucking amazing since he moved in!

\---

I fucking dreamt I was fucking spanking him and he kept fucking moaning as his hard dick was pushed against my thigh whenever my hand landed on his ass – I actually came in my fucking sleep! Woke up to wet boxers and a dick that was still fucking spurting cum!

Is there such a thing as orgasming too many times a day? Shit, I hope not. Altho at this rate I’m not gonna last waiting to get him to trust me…

\---

So not gonna fucking last! The fucker was wearing a shorts, an actual pair of white goddamn running shorts, and a little white T (he’s trying out for the athletics team or something). Pouted the whole damn way home ‘cos he figured I wouldn’t wait for him but there I was! I want to suck on those fucking lips and then his smart little tongue until he forgets how to use it for anything other than to fucking please me!!!

Naked old dude thoughts weren’t enough, had to think about trigonometry and the old hag that taught it to get my dick down; almost didn’t make it into my room before my dick was up again – fuck at this rate I’m gonna to end up jacking off in his bathroom!

\---

Had another fucking wet dream! This is getting out of fucking hand! 

Maybe I should get one of the chicks at school to suck me off? Or I could get the little brother to babysit the Angel if a chick’d let me fuck her… I’ve seen the way that redhead with the nice tits stares at me. I have to fucking do something before I spoil everything and force myself on my little Angel and scare him away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and if I should change anything... and thanks for reading! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Had this typed up ages ago but never found the time to post it. Not too sure if I'm gonna continue it though.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think of it, maybe pass on ideas of what you think should come next and maybe I'll be inspired. Thanks for the read.


End file.
